


Soft

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breath, Creation, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Skin, damnation, new worlds, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reflects on how Dean changed him after he pulled him from Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

I never knew the meaning  
Of little words like soft  
Until I pulled you free  
And remade all of you.

The touch of your skin  
And puff of your breath  
Define new worlds for me,  
Places I never imagined.

I believe that you are  
My father's best creation.  
I think I've made my choice  
To follow you to damnation.


End file.
